Unmarred Coin
by Wickermayne
Summary: Like an unmarred coin, what are the chances? Drabbles
1. Sleeper Hit

Title: Sleeper Hit

Characters: IlyaxShirou sorta.

Word Count: 545

Summary: You try being and 18-year-old with a 12-year-old –body!

A/N: I always wondered you know...

Disclaimer: I'll only say, err, type this once! I don't own Fate/Stay Night or related items.

She smirked as her eyes laid on her pray. He was just sitting there doing homework, but she was going to rock his world. She unbuttoned the top two buttons of her blouse and made her way over to him.

"Hey Shirou."

He looked her way and she smiled to herself, this was going to be sooo easy! She walked over and leaned over looking at Shirou's face while supporting herself on his legs. She smirked as he looked down her chest. 'Pervert' she thought, but that was how she liked him.

"It's pretty hot in here Shirou." She hooked her finger on her blouse and shook it a few times giving the boy a better view. "I feel really hot Shirou." She proved this by maneuvering herself onto his lap. She could hear him blush! She giggled to herself. She rubbed her body on top of his, as she went to press her forehead to his. She moved her head over to his ear and whispered "Will you sleep with me Shirou?" Her tongue barley scraping his ear with every word. Abruptly Shirou picked her up bridal style and proceeded to walk to his room.

'This is it! We are going to make love!' Ilya giggled in giddiness.

That is until he made a sharp left and went into the kitchen.

"Where are we going onii-chan?" Were they going to do it in the kitchen?

"I'm getting you some Tylenol." This was not what Ilya was excepting.

"Why?" Shirou frowned.

"You have a fever silly, you told me so yourself." He put her down on the edge of the kitchen counter and opened the medicines cabinet. He took out a children's Tylenol and filled a glass with water. He laid it before Ilya. She crossed her arms and pouted.

"I don't want your dumb Tylenol." She huffed. "I am not sick!"

"But your face is on fire." Shirou placed his hand on her head again, it was remarkably cooler now.

Ilya was seething! Her dumb onii-chan thought her passion for him was a fever! She was appalled! She was disgusted! She could use this...

"Oooohhh, onii-chan I-I think you are right. My head is pounding!" Ilya picked up the tablet and chewed on it, it was a child's chewable of course, and drained the cool, refreshing glass of water. "Onii-chan I'm sleepy, can you take me to my room?"

Shirou picked Ilya up and walked to her room. He laid her down on her futon and covered her with a blanket. He got up to leave but Ilya's hand made her way into his.

"Wait onii-chan, I don't feel good can you sleep with me?" Her eyes glistened in her puppy dog mode. Shirou looked back at the door, he really needed to finish his homework but... he looked at Ilya, how could he say no to a face like that?

"All right." Shirou turned off the light and slipped under the covers, his back to her front. Ilya sighed to herself; she didn't mean to actually sleep with her onii-chan when she asked to sleep with him but...

"Hey!" Shirou blushed and shouted as Ilya's delicate hand _accidently _grazed his most private part. Ilya smirked; sleeping with her onii-chan was still worth it.


	2. Bullseye

Title: Bullseye

Characters: AyakoxArcher

Word Count: 740

Summary: He was an arrow that lodged himself into her heart...

A/N: Just to let you know these pairings are random, like this one.

FGC

She pulled back the bow, its arrow aiming straight for the bullseye, she let the arrow fly, it was going to hit! But yet again it missed and hit the second rung. What the hell!? She had been missing like this for weeks! Sure she was no Shirou but she only missed the bullseye every once in a while, not every shot. Ayako ran a hand through her hair before she pulled another arrow onto her bow. Once again she aimed, fired, and missed the bullseye.

"Your form is slipping." Ayako turned her head and saw a man standing by the entrance to the dojo. The man had white hair and tanned skin, his eye were a smoky gray colour. He wore a red overcoat on top of some weird skin tight black shirt and black pants.

"Who are you?" Ayako was usually more defensive when some stranger snuck into the dojo without her noticing and watching her fire before giving advice, but this guy was... she looked at him and blushed.

"Oh sorry, I'm just waiting for Rin to finish some after school stuff." He smiled at her.

"How do you know Rin? Are you her boyfriend?" Her face fell slightly.

"Me? No I'm just a... friend."

"Really? Oh alright, my name's Ayako what's yours?"

"I'm Archer."

"Eh? I'm an archer too, see?" Ayako raised her bow and arrows. The man laughed.

"No my name is Archer." Ayako frowned.

"That's a weird name."

Archer smirked, "It's because I never miss."

"Oh really."

"Really."

"Then prove it." Ayako held the bow and arrows out to him. Archer stared at them for a minute before taking them a grin on his face.

"How about we make a bet, if I can hit a bullseye, you have to let me kiss you." Ayako felt her face burn.

"U-um, I d-don't know- I'i-ll-"Archer laughed.

"Just kidding." He let the arrow go, bullseye. "Heh, looks like I win." Archer handed the bow and arrows back to the tomato red Ayako. "Shoot again." Ayako readied herself and shoot, the arrow hitting the second rung again.

"You mind if I hold you for a second?"

"W-why do you need to do that?" Ayako crossed her arms over her body. Archer chuckled.

"To get you into proper position." Ayako stared at him for a moment before nodding and going back into her original stance. Archer came behind her and pressed up to her, she could feel how well built he was and blushed harder. He moved her hands slightly and shifted the angle which she stood. Archer took a step back and admired his handy work.

"Okay fire now."

"I don't see how this will-"

"Just fire." Ayako pulled back her drawstring and fired. Bullseye. She pulled out another arrow and fired. Bullseye again.

"No way, what did you do?" Ayako looked at Archer with wide eyes.

"Nothing much just put you back in your original stance; you must have a lot on your mind, you being captain and all, but remember to keep a clear head when firing shots." Ayako frowned.

"How did you know I'm captain?" Archer shrugged.

"Rin's taking forever; I'm going to see what's wrong. See you later Ayako-chan." He started to leave.

"Wait! Who are you?" Archer stopped.

"I told you I'm Archer." Ayako bit her lip as he exited. She looked at the bullseye, and aimed at it. She let go of her arrow. Bullseye.

"Hey wait up!" Archer turned around and saw Ayako running towards him still garbed in her archery clothes.

"What is it?" Archer asked with an arched brow.

"You forgot something." Ayako said with a small smile.

"Oh what did I forget?"

"This." Ayako went on her tippy-toes and pulled his head down for a kiss. Archer instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her deeper into the kiss. His tongue slipped into her mouth and she moaned as it caressed her mouth. Archer's hand slid lower and squeezed her well defined bottom; Ayako moaned once more and pulled out from the kiss.

"Pervert." She whispered huskily into his ear before pulled away from his embrace. "See you later!" She waved her hand as she made her way back to the dojo. Archer stared at the spot she was just in his mind taking a moment to comprehend what just happened. He licked his lips.

"I should teach girls how to hit bullseyes more often."


End file.
